Totem of Love
by seasprin
Summary: When Kenai gets his totem, things get a little out of hand with his brother Denahi. Rated M for Lemon


**Author's Note: **Yeahhhh… Honestly I have no idea where this fic came from in my mind. It just appeared out of no-where when I was watching the beginning part of the first Brother Bear. Well, that may not be true, I really wanted to write a lemon between Kenai and Denahi. Who knows after this one, I may write a threesome with the three brothers! I know I have a pretty sick mind to all of you young kitties. But it has grown up stuff in it, so if you are under say… 14-16 do NOT read this! This has grown up stuff in it! Those of you who are older, enjoy reading this!

Title: The Totem of Love

Rating: M for butt sex

"Your Totem is…" Tanana said as Kenai's eyes widen with excitement to find out what his totem is.

"Love!" Kenai frowned.

"What?"

"Yes, Love!" Tanana said as she placed the totem of a bear around his neck.

"The bear of love?" He looked at his totem and turned around to see his brothers. Denahi chuckled and Sitka just shrugged.

"Who wants to trade?" Kenai whispered, hoping Tanana didn't hear.

"THERE IS NO TRADING!" Tanana yelled and she bonked Kenai's head.

"Oh, Kenai, love is the most precious of totems. It reveals itself in most… unexpected ways." She took a quick glance at Denahi and back at Kenai.

"You must live up to your totem, then one day, You'll be a man. And place your mark with those of our Ancestors" Kenai looked at all of the hand prints on the wall. And he hugged Tanana with a unsure expression.

Kenai walked through the forest, disappointed about everything that day. Denahi caught him.

"There he is!" Denahi ran over to his baby brother. Kenai groaned, Denahi was the LAST person he wanted to see at the moment.

"Come 'Ere Lover boy!" Denahi said as he grabbed Kenai and gave him a noogie.

"Leave me alone!" Kenai said.

"Hey, wait! I'm sorry," Denahi said.

"What?"

"Your Totem, I think it's really great!"

"You do?" Kenai was surprised.

"That I made you something!"

"Really?" Then Denahi threw a crown of flowers atop Kenai's head.

"Now when you're skipping around, loving everyone, you'll smell so sweet!" Denahi laughed.

Kenai shoved the flowers into Denahi's stomach and Sitka came in.

"Well isn't this nice, instead of fighting you are giving each other flowers!" Sitka said.

"Yeah, isn't it lovely? He's in touch with his totem already!" Denahi laughed.

"Hey, Dog breath! Go take care of the fish!"

"Sure! Kenai loves me, he loves me not! Kenai loves me, he loves me not!" Denahi laughed as he walked away.

"You didn't tie it up did you?" Denahi said as they all realized the basket was ruined and fish scattered.

"It's fine, we'll just make another basket!" Sitka said.

"Oh no! It took me two weeks to make that basket! Get lover boy to do it! He's-" Sitka interrupted his brother.

"No! I'll go and do it!" Sitka said. "I'll leave tonight. And you two! Try not to kill each other while I'm gone, please?" The two younger brothers fell silent and looked away from each other, Kenai pouting, and Denahi angry.

That night, Sitka left to make another basket and collect more fish. It was sundown, and everyone was asleep. Denahi wasn't asleep though. He was too angry at Kenai. Kenai, however was asleep like a baby. Denahi got up and went to Kenai's chambers, When he saw his baby brother sleeping, anger took over him and he pushed Kenai off his bed on the ground and Kenai woke up.

"Hey! What'd you do that for?" Kenai half yelled.

"Oh please, it's not like I was the one who ruined MY own basket!"

"Will you just let it go? Are you EVER going to be wise?"

"Not until you start acting responsible!" Denahi said.

"Wow, very wise!" Kenai said sarcastically.

"And you're VERY lovable!" Denahi said sarcastically as well.

"You want me to follow my totem? Fine!" Kenai yelled and before Denahi could respond to that, Kenai crashed his lips into Denahi's.

Denahi's eyes went huge as his own brother was kissing him… and… he LIKED it! Kenai wasn't a skilled kisser he knew that, but he tasted so sweet, like a forbidden fruit.

Kenai felt that way towards his brother whom he was kissing. Like a forbidden fruit. But when Kenai finally realized what he was doing, and to his BROTHER, He pulled away, blushing like mad. Denahi placed his fingers on his own lips, not believing that actually happened.

"I-I- I'm sorry… I was just angry and…" Kenai laughed nervously, ready for his brother to punch him in the jaw. But instead, Denahi grabbed his arm and dragged Kenai to his chambers.

Once in there, Denahi pushed Kenai down on his bed. Kenai landed pretty hard on the solid ground.

"Owwww…" Before Kenai could get up, Denahi pinned Kenai down with both his hands over his head.

"Wh- Wait a minute! What are you-" Kenai was cut off by Denahi's lips placed firmly onto Kenai's. Kenai trembled underneath his brother. Kenai somehow got one of his hands free and grabbed onto Denahi's clothing. "What? Not enough?" Denahi whispered into Kenai's ear. And with his free hand, Denahi started touching Kenai.

Kenai's eyes went big as his brother was touching his crotch. Kenai was hard already, at least, that's what he thought that term was. Kenai was still a virgin, of course.

Denahi broke the kiss and Kenai gasped for air. "Were you holding your breath?" Denahi chuckled.

"Stop this, what are you doing?" Kenai asked.

"What? I thought you wanted to become a man," Denahi said. "Not like this! And definitely NOT with YOU!" Kenai tried to wriggle his way out of Denahi's grasp.

"Please, Tanana expected this from us," Kenai's eyes widen. Is this what she meant by "Love reveals itself in most unexpected ways"? Couldn't be! He didn't love his brother like that!

"You really piss me off! You think you're straight? You think you like women?"

"Do you?"

"Of course I do… But tonight, I want you! I want you right now!" Denahi said as he kissed Kenai again. And this time, Kenai kissed back. Did Kenai want Denahi too? He pants were really tight around his manly parts.

"Uhm… Denahi…" Kenai said, eyes half lidded. "Hm?"

"Could you, uhm…." Kenai pointed to his pants.

"I thought you'd never ask!" And in an instant, Kenai's pants were off and his penis sprung to life, standing straight up.

"Oh my… You're getting hard just by kissing? You really ARE a virgin!" Denahi chuckled again and Kenai blushed with an angry face.

"Don't worry, brother, I'm hard too." Denahi said before he took his own pants off. Kenai stared wide eyed at his brothers groin.

"What?"

"It's… big…" Denahi chuckled again yet shrugged.

"You're is average," Kenai took that as an insult and turned his head so not to look at his brother.

"It's alright, Sitka's is wayyy bigger," Denahi said.

"How do you know?"

"I've seen it a couple of times… We are brothers after all. Now, how about I take care of that for you?" Denahi said.

"How will you- AH!" Kenai moaned as his brother licked his tip.

"Denahi… What are you- Ah AHH!" Kenai groaned a little louder. Denahi took the head into his mouth.

Denahi moaned in this throat at the sound of his brother's noises. He loved those sounds and it made him go deeper into his penis. Kenai didn't know what was happening to him. Denahi was sucking his cock. It sounded so wrong, but it felt so good his vision became blurry.

"Oh~ Ah! Dena… Hah!" Kenai was full on moaning when Denahi was bobbing his head up and down, licking and sucking at his younger brother's cock. Denahi looked at his brother and was happy with his reactions. Kenai's teeth were clenched and he was grabbing the sheets. Denahi grabbed his brothers hand and placed it in his hair. Kenai tugged at his brothers hair and it made him suck harder.

"Denahi… What's happening? I'm gunna- AHHH!" Kenai screamed as he came into Denahi's mouth. Denahi swallowed his seed and removed his mouth from the member. The sticky white substance was leaking from the corner of his mouth. Denahi smirked.

"You taste pretty good," Denahi said. "Why don't you have a taste?" Denahi said as he pointed to Kenai's seed dripping out of his mouth.

Kenai did as he was told and licked his brother's mouth clean. Kenai had a disgusted face.

"What are you talking about? That tasted horrible!" Kenai said. Kenai thought they were done and he was about to get up when Denahi stopped him. "Where are you going? We just got started!"

Kenai had a confused face. "I must calm down my throbbing member. Lay down." Denahi said and Kenai did what he was told. Denahi pushed Kenai's legs up and apart to get a view of his really tight hole. Denahi sucked on his fingers so he can get them nice and wet. "This may hurt a bit." Kenai nodded and got ready for whatever Denahi was going to do to him.

Denahi pushed one finger into his tight hole. Kenai was about to scream on the top of his lungs out of pain but Denahi covered his mouth. "Shhh… It's okay, It'll all be worth it," Denahi said in a lustful voice. When Kenai got used to his finger, Denahi put a second finger in.

Kenai moaned out of pain, with his mouth closed. Denahi kept lubricating his brother with a scissoring motion with his two fingers. When Denahi thought Kenai's hole was big enough. He retracted is fingers and grabbed his hips to align him. Just when Kenai thought that the pain couldn't get any worse than the fingers, it wasn't until he slowly and steadily shoved his huge cock inside him, that it was huge in the first place.

"Ahhhh!" Kenai moaned out of pain as Denahi went inside. Denahi groaned. "God! You're so TIGHT!"

Just when Denahi was all the way through, he waited for his younger brother to get comfortable. Once he was, he slid out, and pushed back in a little harder than the first one. "AH!" Denahi knew that his brother was in pain but also enjoying this. Denahi smirked, and he started to thrust deeper and harder. Kenai screamed out of pleasure when Denahi hit his prostate, the most sensitive spot. "You like that? Huh? You like that?" Denahi said as he thrusted faster hitting that prostate every time. "Oh my god! It feels amazing!" Kenai yelled.

"Turn over," Denahi commanded. Kenai turned over with his ass pointed toward Denahi. He got on his knees and started thrusting again. Kenai was so blinded by the fiery pleasure his brother was giving him, he didn't know he was drooling all over his chin.

"AH! More, MORE!" Kenai demanded and Denahi obeyed, thrusting faster, deeper and harder. Denahi grabbed Kenai's cock and started stroking it in rhythm with his thrusts.

"Oh my god! I'm gunna! AH!" Kenai yelled and Denahi kept thrusting and stroking.

"I'm cuming!" Denahi yelled, his vision turning blurry and his stomach was pooling with pleasure. They both came at the same time, Kenai came all over his stomach and Denahi's hand while Denahi came inside Kenai. He rode his orgasm for as long as he could. When his orgasm ended, Denahi pulled out of Kenai and they both lay on his mattress.

"Kenai?"

"yeah?"

"I love you, don't ever leave me…" Denahi said.

"Okay…" Kenai heard soft snoring coming from Denahi and he fell asleep too. They'll have to explain to Sitka why there is white stuff all over the place.

**Author's Note: **I really am dirty minded aren't I? Oh well! Review and tell me what you think! Oh and tell me if you want a threesome with the three brothers! Just say yes or no to it!


End file.
